truth or dare
by ilovebones101
Summary: what happens when every one is stuck in the lab and play a game of truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

"bones" booth moaned "booth if you say i hate you squints one more time" tempe warned "im sorry agent booth"zach said zach was working on some bones and released a powder in the air witch now they where in lock down for who knows how long "i know"angela said happly "lets play truth or dare" "that sounds like fun" every one but but booth and bones thought they knew angela just wanted to get them to gether "fine but just remember we all still work to gether so nothing to bad "booth warned " fine " angela huffed "who wants to go first" " me " cam called out "booth druth or dare"  
"dare" cam smiled " i dare youto take your shirt off " " what " he gasped "you herd her booth take your shirt off"  
angela smiled "fine" booth took her shirt off and tossed it to the floor "bones" "what"  
"truth or dare" "dare" he smiled then wispered in her ear "NO BOOTH NO!!" " you have to bones" "fine"tempe stood up and walked over to hodgins "hodgins i just wanted to tell you that i think your...booth do i have to"  
"yes" booth smiled "hodgins think your sexy, booth i hate you" angela was laughing "my turn"  
angela called "booth truth or dare" "dare" "kiss bren" the whole room got quite 


	2. the kiss

He looked over to her and was asking her with his eyes is she was ok with this

He looked over to her and was asking her with his eyes is she was ok with this

When she gave him a small nod of the head booth softly placed his hand on her cheek

As the space was slowly filled his want to kiss her had increased but when his lips met hers time stopped and for Tempe it did do a soft moan left his lips and he felt her toughs

On his when there lungs where going to blow they slowly pulled apart

"Wow sweetie not to be weird but that is going to give me the best dreams ever" Angela giggled booth and Tempe where flushed in the face when it hit them they where dared to kiss not to start making out

booth remembered that his hand was on her cheek still and quickly removed it as soon as he did Tempe got up and left the room before any one could say any thing "bones" booth ran after her and seen her out side on the balcony "bones im-" she cut him off with a kiss

Pushing him in to the wall of the building this time the kiss was real no dare no Caroline

No acting in Vegas but that was real just it was put as a undercover kiss all of the times the

"Fake" kisses and the touches they shared where nothing like this

And this time Tempe broke the kiss panting for air she leaned back on the railing so she didn't fall but the rail was rusty and crumbled at her touch her arms flared as she tried to grab booth but he was still in a daze from the kiss

Tempe was able to grab the flag pole and booth was back in the real world now "bones hold on don't let go" "help me booth" booth laid down on his front so he could reach down and pull her to safety

but the flag pole was a thin one and was bending with her weight booth had no choices but to run inside and fine a rope "bones" "yea booth" "how long can you hang on"

"I don't know hurry"

booth found a rope right inside the door way and just left it at good luck and came back out "bones I found a rope" "good now come help me " booth tied the rope off and dropped it off the side for her to grab

the rope fell two feet above her head "booth I cant reach " "ok im coming down "booth pulled the rope up and the retied it to him self and slowly made his way to her "bones you need to reach up and take my hand" "I cant reach ill fall" "just do it bones I wont let you fall I love y way too much "the words left his mouth before he could stop them

Tempe used his words like a life line and tried to grab him the first time her hand slipped

"come on bones you can do it I know you can "the second time there hands stuck like glue together he pulled her in to his arms "I love you to booth "and there second kiss that nite was shared "what the hell are you guys doing "they broke apart and looked up to see hodgins "hodgins for the first time im glade to see you squint "Tempe hit his arm

"Hodgins we fell can you help us "Tempe called "yea I can't just leave my boss and her lover out to die now can I "he turned and poked his head back inside "I found them" he yelled


	3. after the kiss

ok this is for Ash2112

angela an over to where hodgins called from "oh my god how the hell did you guys get down there"  
"its a long story" booth called back angela and hodgins helped there friends to safty and back inside

"so sweetie" angela said as she sat down on her boyfriends lap "are you going to tell me why you and booth where hanging on the flag pole"  
"its booths fault" tempe blushed " no way bones you cant blame me for this one" tempe crossed her arms "yes i can because it is " booth stood up to " you kissed me and i was in lala land " tempe pulled one of her i dont know what that means look "so just one small kiss makes you space out"

booth leand forward as close to her with out there lips touching " that was no little kiss bones" angela and hodgins sat there with there mouths hanging open tempe and booth turned to look at there friends "what"  
booth asked angela shook her head trying to clear some thoughts " what the heck i try to get you guys to gether for two years and then i give up a little you guys are out hanging on for you life making out on the flag pole"

tempe blushed again "well angela we kissed then fell off the side" "bones you fell i was coming to save you"  
booth put his arms around her "seeley you did a good job of that "

cam and zach came back in the room and herd what was going on but just sat there like hodgins in till cam tapped angela " hay angela you owe me 30 bucks " booth looked to angela to cam then back to angela "what is cam talking about"  
"um... i have no ideal "angela you bet on me and booth dateing " tempe said " well bren who wasnt even zach was in the bet "  
tempe and booth turned to glare at zach " what...i-i...please dont shoot me agent booth " booth and tempe started to laugh "im not going to shoot you zach" zach looked happy " why not " " then i would have to do paper work "

after things cooled down every one though a movie would help pass time " ok squints what movies do u have here "  
"well i have every thing you can think of "angela smiled proudly "angela i thought the point of having a job was to work not watch movies all day " cam said play fully "well iget bored somtimes when theres nothing to do and hodgins is playing with bugs " this topic went on for an hour when they picked to watch some old love movie that was found in zachs desk

after the movie was over every one got up to find some thing to eat when they looked to see that cam was asleep in zachs lap and zack was sitting there wide-eyed " what do i do " "just move zach whats she going to do kill you for moveing " zach got up and cam just rolled over and whent back to sleep soon every one had fallen in to a deep sleep and some how can was once again asleep on zach --

ok so do u guys like it i really need to know what to make happen next 


	4. the next day

im the morning booth and tempe woken to a man laughing at them booths mind was the first to work

"sweets what the hell are you doing here " " good morning to you too agent booth how did you sleep"  
booth knew he was talking about him and tempe who had just pulled the blanket off her head

"sweets how did you get in here we are in lock down"  
sweets smiled " oh they sent me in to tell you you can go home"

"ah i see you think if your the one who tells us the good news we will like you well your wrong" booth pulled the blanket over his head

"booth stop being mean to him and now we can go back to your place and sleep on a soft bed"  
"um you guys know this will be talked about next time we meet right"

"WHAT THE HELL"

booth and tempe ran to where the scream came from and found cam holding blanket around her self and her and zach looking like they just seen a dead person get up and walk away cam was the first to speak "who put me and zach on the couch together" "um cam you and zach put your selfs there" angela said

after cam and zach made sure every one know it was just them being so tierd they fell asleep together and cams shirt was found every one got to go home for a few hours to change and get some more sleep because sleeping in a lab on lock down is hard on the back

a few hours later

tempe was working hard on some bones trying to find what had caused the bone to brake when angela walked in "hay bren" tempe looked up "can i help you angela"

angela sat down on her friends desk "yes you can you see me and hodgins where going out to night and we really want you and booth to doubble date with us" angela knew if she begged her best friend would give up and say ok

tempe smiled"let me call booth and ask if he wants to go "  
angela jumped up and hugged her "i all ready did ill be at your place at 6 to help you get ready " and with that angela an out of the room 


	5. date

Angela was at brens door on time not bothering to knock she just walked in "bren sweetie" she looked around

"im in here" Angela walked in to the room where she herd the voice "sweetie why aren't you dressed" Tempe turned around

"well I was going to but I don't know what to wear this is my first date with booth you know" Angela laughed I love you bren lets get you ready"

after a hour of trying to agree on something Tempe ok to wear a short dress and high heels

when Tempe walked out side booth and hodgins where waiting for them " wow bones you look ...WOW"

Tempe blushed "thanks you look "wow" too booth"

once at dinner everyone was having a good time and Angela opened her mouth " you know booth you better talk good care of Tempe"

"I will" he gave her hand a squeezed


End file.
